


Мальчики рода Сфорца

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The Borgias
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Gen, Het, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сериал "The Borgias"/сериал "Borgia"/исторические хроники; небольшое AU относительно событий обоих сериалов и исторических фактов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчики рода Сфорца

Бенито Сфорца смотрел на свои руки - грязные, с обломанными ногтями - слишком слабые, чтобы удержать оружие.  
Испанец, который вынул его из петли и тайно привез в Рим, не слишком заботился о своем пленнике. Бенито заперли за решеткой среди голых каменных стен замка Святого Ангела, как преступника. Ему было пятнадцать лет. Последние десять дней его пытали, насиловали, растягивали на дыбе, калечили.

И хотя железный ошейник больше не натирал шею – его сняли по приказу испанца – ныла искалеченная правая рука. Кровоточащий обрубок безымянного пальца быстро начал гноиться. Стоило невольно пошевелить рукой, как Бенито просыпался от боли, прижигающей раскаленным прутом. По ночам его бил озноб, днем он сходил с ума от жары. От голода, вони немытого тела и постоянно ноющей раны он все чаще впадал в лихорадочную полудрему.  
Бенито казалось, что первыми, кого он увидит в бреду, будут старшие братья, Оттавиано и Чезаре. Они - по эту сторону решетки среди каменных стен, жалкие и измученные, а сам Бенито - по ту, нарядный, чистенький, свободный, Он бы смотрел на братьев через решетку и не понимал, как можно довести до такого состояния сыновей благородного рода Сфорца.

Но первой у окна сгустилась незнакомая тень.  
Тень склонилась над ним, гибкая как кошка, безликая как ночь.  
\- Почему они сделали это с тобой? – прошелестел голос.  
\- Потому что я сын Катерины Сфорца, - прошептал Бенито, как казалось, самому себе.  
Он моргнул - тень исчезла. Отступила и растворилась во мраке камеры.  
\- Мама, - всхлипнул сын Катерины Сфорца.

 

* * *

 

Сравни ее с клинком, сияющим на солнце – не ошибешься.  
У Бенито дух захватывало, когда он видел, как на ветру развевались золотые волосы, перевитые жемчужными нитями и атласными лентами, сияла начищенная кираса, на поясе синего платья позвякивали ножны с саблей.

Катерина Сфорца никогда не была одна. Рядом с ней всегда был мужчина – не всегда муж – но красивый смелый любящий мужчина.

Отца Бенито не знал. Джироламо Риарио, граф Форли, погиб жестокой смертью в родном замке. Мама не любила вспоминать и рассказывать о прошлом, она всегда жила настоящим. А прошлое легло в могилу вместе с мужчинами, которых она успела потерять - как своего первого мужа Джироламо Риарио.  
Оттавиано рассказал обо всем своему младшему брату. Оттавиано было тогда семь лет, но он хорошо запомнил страшную ночь, когда под крики и лязг оружия, во тьме, тайком пришлось бежать прочь из замка Форли, захваченного мятежниками.  
Оттавиано тащил за руку сонного, ничего не понимающего Чезаре. Няня Франчесетта несла сестер, которые толком не могли ходить. Мама шла медленнее всех, она была в тягости, носила Бенито под сердцем, и до родов оставались считанные недели.  
Во дворе какие-то люди с факелами, страшные, грязные, поднимали на зубцы башни подвешенное за ноги истерзанное тело человека. Это был отец…  
Голос Оттавиано прерывался.

Было еще кое-что, о чем не очень любил рассказывать старший брат. Спрятавшись у одного священника в Форли, семья убитого графа Риарио все равно попала на положение пленников. Какие-то люди, вспоминал Оттавиано, хотели, чтобы мама отреклась от Форли, передав власть в чужие руки, и приказала сдаться тем, кто еще был верен ей, Катерине Сфорца.  
В какой-то из дней мама ушла на переговоры, пообещав вернуться, но не вернулась. Оттавиано, Чезаре и девочки остались в руках мятежников.  
Последние фразы своей истории брат проговаривал нетерпеливым скучающим тоном, а потом заявлял, что ему давно пора, Чезаре ждет. Шутливо толкал Бенито кулаком в плечо и уходил скорым шагом.

Обычно Бенито брел следом. Плохо быть самым младшим мужчиной в семье, когда у старших всегда свои секреты. Оттавиано и Чезаре снова встречались с кем-то за пределами крепости. И Бенито, прячась от ветра за зубцами стены, смотрел, как братья выезжают за ворота. Обычно Оттавиано словно чувствовал его взгляд и оглядывался.  
Он такой маленький, если смотреть сверху вниз, думал Бенито.  
А был еще меньше и младше, когда убийцы отца привели его под стены крепости и пригрозили перерезать горло, требуя, чтобы Катерина вышла и сдалась. Может, мама и вышла бы, но начались предродовые схватки. Бенито выбрал не самое подходящее время, чтобы появиться на свет.  
Но Оттавиано об этом даже не догадывался, продолжал вспоминать Бенито. И совсем не хотелось знать, что думал маленький мальчик, решив, что мама отказалась от него, и он вот-вот умрет. Убийцы отца пощадили Оттавиано, а Катерина все равно не вышла на переговоры.  
Чтобы не было так грустно, Бенито быстро пересказывал сам себе, что было дальше.  
Отважная Катерина Сфорца сумела собрать солдат и выбить мятежников из Форли. Убийц отца провесили на том самом окне, откуда было выброшено его нагое тело.

Бенито помахал маленьким фигуркам всадников за воротами, но никто уже не оглядывался.

Спальня отца по-прежнему пустовала.  
Но Катерина Сфорца не умела быть одна.  
Джакомо Фео был красивый и наглый малый. Всего лишь сын лавочника, недовольно кривил губы Оттавиано, когда видел, как тот подает руку графине Форли. Некогда он носил простое некрашеное сукно, ныне – только бархат, отороченный мехом. На пальцах, никогда не державших клинка, только деревянные счеты, теперь крупные перстни.  
Расчетливый негодяй, приживалка, грязная скотина – красивые губы Оттавиано продолжали шептать оскорбления, пока мама под руку с Джакомо Фео проходила мимо, не обращая внимания на поклоны слуг. Она смотрел только на Джакомо. Она снова улыбалась и сияла – не как клинок на солнце – а мягким домашним светом. Мама счастлива, разве это плохо, думал Бенито и осторожно касался жесткой руки Оттавиано.

 

Вот уже несколько лет, как Джакомо Фео был вхож в спальню графини Форли, а старший брат так и не привык. Это бесчестье для матери, продолжал твердить он Чезаре, тот только грустно кивал. Бенито крутился рядом и не понимал, почему Оттавиано так злится, но спорить не смел. Только чуть позже он понял, что беспокоило старших братьев.  
Если Катерина Сфорца – страстная, любящая, презирающая молву - обвенчается с сыном лавочника, то не видать ее детям от первого брака своего наследства. Пусть Джакомо Фео одевался как граф – деньги он умел считать как лавочник. Он был умен и расчетлив, когда дело касалось доходов. Он был внимателен и прижимист, когда дело касалось расходов. На его поясе были все ключи – от спален до кладовых, и неистовая Катерина таяла мягким воском в руках своего любовника.  
«На то, сколько вы, маленький граф, потратили на перчатки, я мог бы месяц кормить семью из пяти ртов», - выбранил как-то Джакомо в своей обычной манере Оттавиано. Тот сразу вскинулся. Ни один простолюдин не смеет ему выговаривать. Они даже подрались, обозленный мальчишка из благородных и молодой мужчина, еще не забывший, как ломают ребра в уличных потасовках. Бенито не видел, как было дело, но догадывался, что Оттавиано вряд ли сумел преподать урок сыну лавочника. Старший брат прихрамывал после драки. На его красивом упрямом лице тянулись тонкие острые царапины, оставленные перстнями Джакомо. И мама, узнав о том, что произошло, влепила Оттавиано несколько тяжелых пощечин.  
Наверное, это было самое болезненное и унизительное воспоминание для брата, думал Бенито, когда перебирал прошлое, как старые четки.

Он бы, может, и не хотел вспоминать самое страшное, но среди мертвых стен тюрьмы даже тепло огня может обернуться жаром раскаленного для пыток железа. Как ленивый августовский вечер обернулся непроглядным мраком на долгие-долгие месяцы.  
...Жара еще не спала, и Бенито отчаянно скучал, слоняясь по комнатам девочек. Бьянке было уже четырнадцать, приближалась ее помолвка со старшим сыном Галеотто Манфреди из Фаэнцы. На кровати, стульях, столе и даже подоконнике лежали отрезы алого бархата, шуршали и норовили сползти на каменный пол капризные шелка, накрахмаленные кружева кололи руки.  
Бенито не знал, куда себя деть. Мама вместе с Джакомо уехала в тяжелой пышной карете, приличествующей правящим особам Форли. Оттавиано и Чезаре покинули замок верхом еще раньше. Они все чаще уезжали, не говоря никому ни слова, и Бенито злился. Все бросили его, оставив с девочками, как маленького.  
Он притулился на полу, наблюдая, как швея возится с длинными пристежными рукавами раскинувшей руки сестры, когда кто-то за дверью выкрикнул: «Графиня вернулась! Беда!».  
Бенито был не первым, кто успел выскочить во двор, и, растолкав челядь, он увидел в проеме распахнутой дверцы кареты то, что никогда не забудет: неподвижное помертвевшее лицо матери, и залитое кровью тело Джакомо Фео у ее ног.  
\- Помогите же им! - срывающимся голосом крикнул Бенито.

Не сосчитать, сколько смертей за свою жизнь видела Катерина Сфорца. Она прорывалась с саблей наголо по улицам Рима, когда начались погромы после смерти Папы Сикста IV, она обороняла замок Святого Ангела. Она выжила в череде покушений во время долгой вражды с семьей Медичи, в которую ее втянул первый муж, Джироламо. Она похоронила первого мужа и смотрела, как пытают и четвертуют его убийц.  
Она пережила и смерть Джакомо Фео, которого любила как никого в своей жизни. Бенито не знал, как – но она пережила.  
Катерина умела хоронить прошлое.  
На следующий день после отпевания она встала из постели, приказала вплести в косы жемчужные нити и атласные ленты, выбрала платье из красного бархата и вышла на стены замка. Даже те, кто ненавидел Катерину Сфорца за неженскую жестокость и властность, преклонили колени в тот день перед ней.  
Бенито гордился своей матерью. Гордился и боялся: Оттавиано и Чезаре не вернулись в эти дни домой. Это могло значить только одно – то, о чем и помыслить было страшно.  
Спрашивать Бенито не решался, и так было ясно. Катерина снова надела посеребренную кирасу и шлем, из-под которого выбивались косы. Бенито было приказано следовать рядом. Вместе с солдатами они врывались в дома и искали – тех, кто мог слышать, видеть, ведать. Эта охота выматывала. Бенито едва не засыпал в седле, ноздри щекотал запах гари. Когда горожане отказывались говорить, мать приказывала сжигать дома.  
Катерина знала правду, и все же услышать ее от старого священника, который укрывал беглецов, было горько.  
\- Они все еще твои сыновья, дочь моя. За грех убийства они ответят перед Богом.  
Катерина присела на старую деревянную лавку. У Бенито ноги тоже подкашивались от усталости, но он стоял, привалившись к стене.  
\- Я вершу правосудие в этих землях, отец. Но ты прав, - она опустила голову, перекрестилась, - эти мальчики – мои сыновья. Я выносила их, прикладывала к груди и видела первые шаги.  
\- Они выросли настоящими Сфорца, - тихо заметил священник. И Бенито подумал, что в его голосе прозвучало отнюдь не одобрение.  
Катерина поднялась.  
\- Пусть возвращаются домой. Все в руках Божьих.  
И Бенито выдохнул с облегчением.

Бенито не представлял, как именно все наладится, но ему казалось, что самое страшное уже позади. Мама обещала простить, и она всегда держала свое слово.  
Бенито первым увидел кавалькаду всадников, приближающихся к замку, и побежал вниз сказать, чтобы открыли ворота. Сердце билось, как пойманная птица.  
Всадники остановились у распахнутых ворот, словно опасаясь ловушки. Бенито видел, как Оттавиано натянул поводья и переглянулся с Чезаре. Не выдержав, Бенито помахал рукой, как часто это делал в детстве. И Оттавиано решился. Он тронул шпорами бока жеребца, а Чезаре двинулся следом.  
Они другие, понял Бенито, пока радостно обнимал братьев, а те трепали его по русым волосам. Взгляд стал жестче, движения увереннее. Что-то неуловимо изменилось в старших братьях – может быть, с первой пролитой кровью кончилось их детство.  
\- Ваше сиятельство, - Оттавиано вдруг оттолкнул Бенито и преклонил колено. Катерина Сфорца медленно спускалась по широкой каменной лестнице вниз во двор.  
Она подошла к своим сыновьям - вокруг стало тихо-тихо. Взяв за подбородок, заставила Оттавиано поднять голову, вгляделась в глаза.  
\- В кандалы обоих, - сказала она тихо, почти нежно.  
Бенито показалось, что он ослышался.

Он не мог сдвинуться с места, пока солдаты пытались справиться с бьющимися в их руках юнцами.  
\- Ты обещала! Мама, ты обещала!  
Бенито не знал, кому принадлежал этот голос, ему или Оттавиано.

И снова в памяти Бенито пахло гарью и едким конским потом. Катерина приказала сжечь заживо семьи тех, кто помогал ее сыновьям убить Джакомо Фео – всех, до беспомощных младенцев. Мужчин забрали, и им оставалось только молить о смерти. Их ждали пытки – не ради признаний, ради мести.

Бенито казалось, что звон железа, отчаянные крики и запах паленой плоти тянутся из казематов до самой высокой дозорной башни Форли. Вода горчила, как и воздух. От вкуса мести в глотке першило. Но Катерина снова улыбалась, спокойно, чуть пьяно.

Спустя неделю Бенито, не спрашивая дозволения матери, спустился вниз, в холодные каменные коридоры под крепостью. Он не нашел Оттавиано, только Чезаре - в крохотной зарешеченной клетушке, где едва можно было вытянуть ноги.  
\- Прости меня, - только и смог выдавить из себя Бенито, держа в своей руке руку брата, грязную, с переломанными ногтями. Пол-лица Чезаре было обожжено, словно кипящим маслом плеснули.  
\- Меня несильно мучили, - сорвано просипел Чезаре, - и Оттавиано еще жив… Я видел его… там…  
Он неловко мотнул головой, Бенито понял: там, среди цепей и огня, на дыбе или колесе.

\- Ты спускался вниз, мой сын? - ровно поинтересовалась Катерина за ужином, пока Бенито возил двузубой вилкой по тарелке. Девочки уставились на него с нескрываемым ужасом.  
\- Да, матушка.  
\- Пусть увиденное послужит тебе уроком, - без тени гнева кивнула Катерина. – Попробуй утку, она восхитительна.

 

* * *

 

И вдруг все закончилось. Катерина как будто насытилась местью, запах крови больше не звал ее за собой. Она стала очень ласкова к Бенито, как никогда раньше.  
Бенито не мог винить мать за прежнее пренебрежение: он не был так красив, как ее любимец Оттавиано, не умел вовремя пошутить, как Чезаре. Он просто любил маму и хотел, чтобы она была счастлива. Это не очень много, понимал Бенито, чтобы быть достойным внимания Катерины Сфорца.  
Но теперь все изменилось - он остался последним мужчиной в семье.

По утрам мама приходила в его комнату в одной рубашке, ложилась в постель. Сквозь сон Бенито чувствовал, как она гладит его по волосам, называет своим прекрасным мальчиком, обнимает, целует в макушку. Спросонья он ощущал тепло ее тела и улыбался – воистину прекрасное утро. Мама рассказывала о том, что снилось, или о пустяках, вроде рассыпавшегося ожерелья, спрашивала, что надеть сегодня. В ласковых руках, поглаживающих его спину и бедра, Бенито чувствовал любовь. Он запретил себе думать о том, приходила ли мама так же к Оттавиано – до того, как появился Джакомо Фео. И почему так неистово старший брат ревновал маму к ее любовнику.  
Все это было неважно.  
Сейчас Бенито был мужчиной Катерины Сфорца, и только это имело значение.

В один из тихих октябрьских дней Оттавиано и Чезаре покинули замок.  
Катерина согласилась выпустить сыновей на свободу с условием, что они никогда не вернутся в Форли.

Со стены, прячась от пронизывающего осеннего ветра за зубцами, Бенито смотрел на маленькие фигурки всадников в простых черных плащах. Чезаре накинул на голову капюшон. Стянутый рубец от ожога навсегда останется на лице. Оттавиано держался прямо – бог знает, чего ему это стоило.  
\- Думаешь, долго проходишь в любимчиках? – сплюнул Оттавиано, когда Бенито пришел проститься. – Однажды она тебя предаст, как и всех нас. Попомни мои слова.

* * *

За эти три года Бенито сильно вытянулся, и мама смеялась, что скоро ей придется вставать на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его. Она по-прежнему любила обнимать сына. Даже просто походя мимо, старалась коснуться плечом или погладить по спине. Было в ее материнской любви нечто от нежности новобрачной.  
Бенито был рад, что мама снова легко улыбается, носит украшения, не говорит о прошлом.  
От братьев приходили короткие сухие письма, и Бенито каждый раз долго размышлял, что написать в ответ. Очень хотелось рассказать, что с мамой все хорошо, что он сам скучает и ждет, когда братья вернутся домой. Но стоило представить, как мама кладет руки на плечи Оттавиано, целует его в обе щеки, ведет за руку по лестнице, - как все, что мог выдавить из себя Бенито, это пожелания здоровья и душевного спокойствия.

Когда Катерина уехала воевать против нечестивого Папы Борджиа вместе с французским королем, замок словно сразу опустел. Все распоряжения в отсутствие графини отдавал седой суровый Томазо Фео, брат убитого Джакомо.  
\- Не путались бы вы под ногами, маленький сеньор,- сказал Томазо. Бенито даже не обиделся.

Катерина вернулась в Форли с триумфом, за ее отрядом вереницей тянулись тяжелые бронзовые пушки, добытые у французов.  
Карл Восьмой, со смехом рассказывала она, страшный и похотливый, как черт – в раскаленном пекле Неаполя ему самое место. И гладила нагретые солнцем бронзовые бока выставленных на стенах Форли пушек.  
Теперь замок был неприступен.  
Катерина только посмеивалась, когда читала письма своего дяди Асканио Сфорца, вице-канцлера Ватикана, о том, что Папа Борджиа собирает войско для своего сына, знаменосца церкви Хуана Борджиа. Никто не ждал ответного удара от Папы – не сейчас, когда французы, загнавшие проклятый род Борджиа в угол, только что покинули Италию.  
И война началась не сразу, сначала в Форли приехал Хуан Борджиа – с предложением для графини Форли доброй волей вернуться в Рим и припасть губами к перстню Папы Александра Шестого.

Бенито с любопытством рассматривал гостя. Говорили, что Хуан Борджиа - любимый сын своего отца, женат на испанской принцессе и скоро будет править всеми землями Романьи. Он и держался по-хозяйски, даже в чужом доме.  
На невысокого щуплого испанца в черном Бенито даже не сразу обратил внимание.  
\- Дон Гонсалво де Кордоба изгнал мавров из Валенсии и вернул королю Фердинандо его давно потерянное наследство, - с улыбкой пояснила Катерина сыну. - Знаменосец церкви думает, что ему понадобится великий завоеватель мавров, чтобы победить одну слабую женщину.  
Эта ее манера говорить так, словно кроме них двоих никого в комнате нет, льстила Бенито. И в тоже время ему было неловко. Он понимал – речи графини Форли оскорбительны для гостей. Но дон Гонсалво де Кордоба сложил губы в вежливую улыбку. И Хуан Борджиа последовал его примеру. Только если улыбка испанца снисходительна, то у Хуана - больше похож на оскал.  
Матушка играет с огнем, тревожно думал про себя Бенито.  
Катерина в это вечер была по-особенному красива. Она выглядела соблазнительной, беззащитной, слабой и в то же время непокорной и упрямой – такой ее хочется взять силой и сломить. Бенито желал бы укрыть ее собой от чужих взглядов – полного злой страсти у Хуана Борджиа и циничного расчета у Гонсалво де Кордоба.

Вечером мама не пришла поговорить и пожелать спокойной ночи. Бенито ждал, что они обсудят все вместе и решат, что делать дальше. Наверное, мама будет встревожена, а Бенито ее утешит. Она будет слабой, а он - сильным.  
Но мама не пришла. И Бенито никак не мог уснуть. Он вспоминал нехорошую улыбку Хуана Борджиа, когда мама рассеяно водила пальцем по ножке кубка – и ему мнилось дурное.  
Он не выдержал, опустил босые ноги на каменный пол. Даже одеваться толком не стал, плохое предчувствие гнало вперед. У дверей спальни матери Бенито остановился. Постучал.  
Он слишком хорошо знал Катерину. Знал, как она умеет мечтательно улыбаться, когда хочет что-то заполучить. Знал, как она умеет в ложной покорности склонять голову, чтобы потом внезапно укусить, распаляя еще сильнее. Катерина Сфорца слишком давно не брала вверх в игре с настоящими мужчинами, а этот Борджиа – наглый, красивый – чем-то напоминал, о боже, Джакомо Фео, сына лавочника с богатыми перстнями на пальцах.  
\- Мама! – крикнул Бенито и отчаянно заколотил в дверь спальни.  
За дверью все та же тишина. Бенито врезал кулаком по двери еще раз и затряс рукой от боли.  
\- Сын мой? – Катерина вышла из-за поворота коридора. Хуан Борджиа придерживал ее за локоть, словно опасаясь, что дама сбежит. – Что-то случилось? Тебе приснился плохой сон?  
\- Мальчик прибежал к мамочке пожаловаться? – передразнил Хуан. Он был заметно пьян, и мама поглядывала на него с тихой ласковой насмешкой.  
\- Я… - Бенито понимал, что выглядит глупо и жалко. Как отвергнутый ревнивый поклонник. – Завтра поговорим. Это подождет, матушка.  
Он церемонно поклонился Хуану Борджиа.  
Спустившись по лестнице, Бенито присел на нижнюю ступеньку. Внезапно стало очень холодно.  
\- Это еще ничего не значит, Оттавиано, - упрямо прошептал он.

 

* * *

 

\- Старая шлюха - твоя мать, вот кто, - повторял Хуан раз за разом, словно с каждым новым ударом под дых вбивая в Бенито эту нехитрую истину. Бенито обвис на веревках, бессмысленно хрипя. Нос был забит кровью, во рту – привкус рвоты. Борджиа как будто задался вывернуть его наизнанку.

Что и говорить, не слишком разумно было со стороны Катерины Сфорца долгое время дразнить знаменосца церкви, а потом отправить его обратно в Рим с самым оскорбительным ответом. Еще более неразумно было поверить на слово вернувшемуся под стены Форли с армией знаменосцу, что переговоры пройдут честно. Хуан желал захватить Катерину Сфорца, чтобы привезти ее в цепях к Святому Престолу.  
Но попался Бенито, и теперь ему предстояло расплатиться за грехи матери, настоящие и мнимые.

Его привязали к столбу, поддерживающему шатер, где расположился Хуан Борджиа, словно Бенито Сфорца был его личной добычей. По-настоящему страшно стало, когда Борджиа мягко распустил завязки, придерживающие полог. И хотя Бенито слышал, как шумит за войлочной стенкой военный лагерь, они как будто остались наедине – в глубокой темной яме, где ему никто не поможет.  
Кричи – не дозовешься.  
\- Мы будем тебя пытать, - Хуан говорил это беззлобно, почти дружелюбно. Бенито чувствовал его дыхание на своем лице – сладость вина и горечь трав. Он невольно сглотнул. «Меня не сильно мучили», вдруг вспомнился надломленный голос старшего брата.  
\- Мне нечего вам сказать, - Бенито не храбрился. Ему было страшно так, что впору заорать.  
\- В том-то и твоя беда, что пытать тебя будут не за тем, чтобы ты что-то рассказал. А затем, чтобы твоя мать увидела, как ты страдаешь.  
Бенито выдохнул. Он понимал, на что делал свою ставку Хуан Борджиа. На то, что Катерина Сфорца вспомнит, что она не только хозяйка этих земель, но и обычная женщина. Мать.  
Хуан скользнул рукой между ног Бенито.  
\- Можем начать отсюда, - он чуть сжал мошонку, Бенито дернулся. Голос Хуана был по-прежнему теплым, обволакивающим. – Будет много крови. Ты можешь даже умереть.  
\- Вы зря это, ваша светлость, - Бенито хотелось отодвинуться от теплого дыхания в ухо, но он не смел. – Катерина Сфорца не знает жалости. Почти как вы. Как-то она приказала пытать моих старших братьев, и сердце у нее не дрогнуло. Разве вы не слышали об этом?  
\- Я слышал, другое: в постели она предпочитает мальчиков. А если подходящих нет, то берет своих сыновей, - лениво откликнулся Хуан, продолжая поглаживать Бенито между ног. – Ты уже трахался со своей матерью? Она говорила, что ты самый красивый ее мальчик?  
\- Прекратите, ваша светлость! – как ни сжимал страх сердце, Бенито не намерен был это терпеть. Даже если Катерина и в самом деле так говорила. – Вам ли не знать, что можно услышать о семье Борджиа!  
Хуан ударил его наотмашь так сильно, что голова качнулась, как у тряпичной куклы.  
\- Выродок, - он отхлебнул вина из кубка, медленно выдохнул и вернул руку на прежнее место, на внутреннюю сторону бедра Бенито, но теперь прикосновение стало тяжелее. Честно говоря, не будь тот так перепуган, было бы даже приятно. – Так что, твоя мать еще не брала тебя в постель?  
\- Нет, - чуть ли не шепотом отозвался Бенито.  
\- Жаль, - протянул Хуан. – А что там говорят о Борджиа?  
У Бенито закружилась голова, как предвестие обморока.  
\- Не бойся, Бенито, - Хуан ухмыльнулся, накрывая рукой его пах и сжимая, но не до боли, а будто пытаясь определить, богато одарила пленника природа. – Пытать я буду тебя на глазах твоей матери, а сегодня мы просто развлечемся.  
Бенито задохнулся в ужасе, когда Хуан освободил Бенито, оставив руки связанными за спиной.  
\- Жаль, что эта шлюха не научила тебя всему, что она знает. Но, может, ты что умеешь и сам? – Хуан ударил снова. Бенито распластался по земле, но его достаточно быстро вздернули за шиворот на колени. – Давай, покажи мне, что можешь.  
Борджиа ласково погладил его по щеке, по губами и, смеясь протолкнул в рот пальцы. Бенито попытался отвернуться.  
\- Тебе, может, даже понравится, - ухмыльнулся Хуан снова.  
\- Не надо! – попытался сказать Бенито, и это было ошибкой. Даже когда он попытался укусить, лишь получил еще один удар в челюсть. Теперь трудно было просто открыть рот. Хуан громко рассмеялся, развязывая свои штаны. Бенито попытался отползти, но все это было бесполезно и глупо: Борджиа поймал его, схватил за волосы и доверительно спросил:  
\- Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя насухую?  
Губы у Бенито затряслись.  
\- Я так и думал. Давай, - он сжал челюсть Бенито так, что тот не смог бы закрыть рот, даже если бы рискнул. И Хуан принялся иметь его в рот. Сперва Борджиа еще помнил что-то о рвотных рефлексах, но быстро потерял терпение и, придерживая пленника за затылок, начал вдалбливаться так часто и глубоко, как хотел. Бенито было нечем дышать, глаза слезились, горло сводило от спазм. На его счастье, желудок его давно был пуст. Оставалось только надеяться на милость этого чудовища. Хуан громко стонал и, кажется, совершенно не собирался останавливаться… Бенито почувствовал, что начинает задыхаться, когда Борджиа вдруг пронзило мелкой дрожью, он задрожал, и семя брызнуло прямо в глотку. Хуан отстранился, достав свой член, и, смеясь, выплеснул остатки семени на лицо пленнику.  
\- Вот, теперь ты выглядишь, как маленькая сучка, - довольно заключил он.  
Хуан отошел, чтобы снова взять со стола кубок и отпить вина. Бенито пытался дышать. Его все-таки вывернуло снова.  
\- Ни черта ты не умеешь, - заметил Хуан. – Зато глотка у тебя узкая. Надеюсь, такая же, как и твой зад.  
Бенито прошибло холодным потом, но сделать он ничего не мог, а потому просто покорно лежал и ждал своей участи, пока Хуан стаскивал с него штаны.

 

* * *

 

Это были дни тяжелого августовского зноя. Бенито уже не очень хорошо понимал, что с ним делают. Он немного отупел, потому что Хуан Борджиа слишком часто со всей силой прикладывал его головой о деревянный столб. Если приносили похлебку, Бенито почти сразу выворачивало.  
Когда Хуан не избивал и не издевался, Бенито впадал в горячечную дремоту, из которой его выводила только новая боль. Как-то, вывернув руки за спиной, его подвесили на импровизированной дыбе у стен Форли. Если Катерина и видела, то ничем не выдала гнева или жалости.  
Если бы мама показалась хотя бы на мгновение, вышла из ворот, приказала принести воды. Бенито знал, что этого не дождется ни он сам, ни Хуан Борджиа – как не дождался много лет назад маленький Оттавиано. Оставалось только просить сухими губами, чтобы смерть побыстрее забрала его. Она милосерднее Катерины Сфорца.  
\- Ее сын умрет, она этого не понимает? – раздраженно прошипел Хуан где-то рядом. И повторил, яростно выкрикнув: - Твой сын умрет из-за тебя!  
Посеребренная кираса на каменной стене отразила солнце. Она была здесь! Катерина была здесь все это время.  
\- Только Бог мне судья!  
Бенито отчетливо слышал каждое слово, мать не жалела голоса. Он поднял голову, и хотя он почти ослеп от того, как солнце било в глаза, но все равно видел.  
\- Вот, смотри, - женщина на стене задрала юбки, непристойно обнажая ляжки и срамное место, - я нарожаю еще десять сыновей!  
Бенито засмеялся бы, если бы мог. Это была его мать, Катерина Сфорца, во всей своей гордыне, красоте и бесстыдстве. А еще Бенито хотелось плакать. Каждое слово матери звучало приговором для него.

Снять его с дыбы приказал Гонсалво де Кордоба. К этому времени Бенито уже потерял сознание.

 

* * *

 

В подземелье замка Святого Ангела дни тянутся тоже как на дыбе – мучительно долго. Вспоминает ли его мать? Ищет ли? Бенито не знал ответа ни на один из вопросов.  
А иногда казалось, что знает.  
Не вспоминает и не ищет.  
Катерина Сфорца всегда умела хоронить свое прошлое.

Приходила лишь безликая тень, спрашивала, рассматривала, трогала.  
\- Твоя рука начала гнить, мальчик. Придется ампутировать кисть, - и тень больно задевала грязный обмоток. – Или, может, отнять руку даже до локтя. Если ты выживешь.  
В слове «выживешь» не звучало никакой надежды, но Бенито неожиданно сам для себя воспрял духом. О да, он готов отдать правую руку, чтобы выбраться. Он - сын Катерина Сфорца, он справится и одной рукой.  
Месть закаляет сердце, любила приговаривать мать.  
Если я до сих пор не умер, думал Бенито, значит, моя жизнь для чего-то еще нужна.  
Для мести, подсказывал знакомый голос - кажется, Оттавиано.

А потом наступил рассвет, когда Бенито вывели из подземелья замка Святого Ангела.  
Асканио Сфорца, дядя-кардинал, вице-кацлер безбожного Папы Борджиа, кивнул, словно видел племянника каждый день и сказал:  
\- Ты возвращаешься домой. Мать ждет тебя.

У Бенито снова закружилась голова.

Мама ждала.  
Она была жестокой, себялюбивой, безжалостной.  
Но она ждала своего сына домой.


End file.
